


We all fall down

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: They always come back





	

"I hate them," Rumlow said as he twisted away from Winters grabbing hands. "I served this country, I spent years of my life trying, trying, to make sure they had a decent life. And what do they do, they do drugs, and they play games, and they watch stupid TV shows...what do they do!"

Rumlow punched Winter away and threw a plate at the wall. "Sure I was forced to join the military, but when I joined, I meant it....I meant it. And to have to listen to these assholes talk about us, about me, like I was nothing, like I some mindless sexiest, racist, homophobic piece of shit...I hate them". 

Rumlow clutched his head as he laid on their bed, starting to cry. Winter stared at Brock, wondering why he was starting to mentally degrade now and not earlier. Nothing had changed, not really. They still followed the mission, there wasn't much else, for either of them. Get a mission, complete a mission, recover from mission. Nice and simple. There was only one thing to do in the end; Winter rabbit-punched Brock in the jaw and quickly wretched his leg to the side.

"Did I give you permission to throw that plate Brock? Did I say you could do anything but follow my directives? No, I don't think I did. You disappoint me, but you always do. If I didn't like fucking you so much I would have put you out of my misery years ago Brock, now I need you to prove you have some worth, so suck" Winter unzipped his pants and rubbed his cock against Brock's face. 

James wasn't sure if this is what he liked, but it was easy. James liked easy. He got confused when he thought of his past, did he want a dame, did he want a fella, did he want to dance away the night, or did he want to punch away the problems. He was sure he wanted Brock, that he had always wanted Brock, everything else was...cloudy.

Fredrick had helped, in a way, but not enough. He help him remembered her, felt nothing but satisfaction, she was dead and that was good. Why was that good? 

House of cards, house of cards, don't fall down, never fall down. House of cards. 

Hmm, not a nice man, not a good man, not a just man, just a man. 

Yes, I am who I am, I will kill anyone who would take that away,

I would kill anyone who would take him away.

We all fall down ash ash a.s.h. A.S.H. One more time.

He needed Brock, he needed his mother, in a way, her voice was so pretty. A.S.H. A.S.H, we all fall down, they all fall down. 

I've never been to Texas, that would be too easy, never Texas. A.S.H. A.S.H. Where am I?

Hydra, Hydra, password is...hope.


End file.
